


the essence of love

by AstoriaK



Series: ［授权翻译］everybody lives(expect peter) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaK/pseuds/AstoriaK
Summary: 向莱姆斯求婚，就像西里斯做过的其他无数事情一样，是灵光一现。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: ［授权翻译］everybody lives(expect peter) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704205
Kudos: 15





	the essence of love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the essence of romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675963) by [facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/pseuds/facingthenorthwind). 



作者注：Akelarre是怪兽们的怪兽博客里的创作，Dipsa则被记录在中世纪动物寓言集中。你们只要知道这是两种非常致命的蛇就好了！其他的并不重要。

* * *

1979年，一次惊险的凤凰社行动后，詹姆对莉莉求婚了。起初，西里斯以为詹姆是把莉莉肚子搞大了才要结婚的，但是詹姆红着脸否定了。他当时觉得詹姆绝对在骗人，但是婚礼之后一年哈利才出生——好吧，所以詹姆说的是真的。

战争结束后再回头看看，当时十九岁的他们让西里斯觉得难过，詹姆在西里斯的厨房里坦言他怕他们活不到明天，或者下周、下个月，他想留下些永恒的印记，好让这个世界知道莉莉对他有多重要。万一他们没机会白头偕老，他希望他们俩起码有场婚礼。

不过事情比他们想象得好太多了：詹姆和莉莉都活下来了，有着一个漂亮六岁小男孩儿（西里斯十分期待传授所有他知道的脏话和魁地奇的规则漏洞），战争已经结束了。

然而西里斯布莱克并没有被肾上腺素和死亡搞昏头脑而去向莱姆斯卢平求婚。他们之间当然也没有出现什么状况。那是个平常的不能再平常的晚上：他们在吃晚饭（烤鸡和三种配菜，西里斯对此十分自豪，这可是他自己做的），莱姆斯在聊他读到的一篇杂志文章，写的是通过dipsa和akelarre的杂交而得到一种新品种的蛇的实验。

莱姆斯正在解释这项实验如何掀起了巨大的争论，因为创造一种比那两个种类更剧毒致命的种类暗藏着许多伦理问题（虽然不一定能成功，而且试验的两种蛇可能会抵消掉对方的致命因素），就在这时西里斯深刻地意识到自己有多爱这个大书呆子。

这也不是什么新闻了——莱姆斯一直是个大书呆子，西里斯也一直深深爱着他。但就在莱姆斯举着叉子胡乱比划着，讲着这个试验在国际上引起了多少关注、可能有新的法规因此制定的时候，西里斯意识到他非常、非常想要和他结婚。

“……显然现在已经有针对魔法生物杂交的法律了，但是很难执行，也没有国际通用的法律，所以遇上走私犯就难办了——”

“和我结婚吧，”西里斯突然说，他拿起桌子上磨盐的瓶子，把它变成了戒指。

“什么？”莱姆斯有些茫然地看着西里斯，好像他没听清一样。西里斯了解他，他可能还在想国际生物走私法案。西里斯布莱克竟然爱上了这么个傻瓜。

西里斯在桌边单膝跪下。尽管只是灵光一现，但他还是想正式点儿——莱姆斯值得正式点儿的求婚。“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

莱姆斯还没缓过神儿来。“你刚才……是把我们的盐罐变成了戒指吗？”

“嘘，我会把它变回去的。结婚吗？”

西里斯不太担心莱姆斯会拒绝他。他们都在一起11年，同居9年了。结个婚改变不了什么，不过他们会办个派对，他们会戴上戒指，西里斯会到处嚷嚷“我老公”并在他这么做的时候傻笑。他完全不知道他为什么要等这么久。

“好，我当然愿意。”莱姆斯笑着摇头，好像在说这还要问吗。“不过那是婚戒，不是订婚戒指。”他想了想，揉揉鼻子。“订婚戒指长什么样？”

西里斯思考了一会儿，耸耸肩，然后决定用一个吻结束这些废话。“管他呢，五分钟前它还是个盐罐。”他拽着莱姆斯让他从椅子跌到他身上，然后吻了他。

（他们告诉詹姆的时候，詹姆笑出了眼泪，直到他们提醒他，詹姆没有也这么做的唯一原因是他在毕业第一天就买好了戒指，但是却一直等到那次可怕的凤凰社行动。接着轮到莉莉笑出眼泪，因为她发现詹姆在他们开始约会仅仅六个月之后就买了戒指。

西里斯好心地没有戳穿詹姆其实老早就想着买戒指了，要是他说了，詹姆大概就不给他们当伴郎了。）


End file.
